


I Wish

by velopourfolieadeux



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velopourfolieadeux/pseuds/velopourfolieadeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as too much of a good feeling when it comes to you. I wish for that to always be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm so gay

I feel my world is collapsing around me and I can see the curtains being pulled down in front of my eyes. Everyone in the audience is silent after I mess up my lines, everything thing is over. I'm over. You are the one to smile at me, you are the one man standing ovation when a monster such as me messes up something so important. You are my support and my lifeline. You are all I need to continue. All I do is read my script and follow along, but you are a master of improv.

My body copies prewritten moves from the script but I wish it were pressing against yours.

Now it's 2am and I'm probably drunk or something but hey that never stopped you from anything, so why should it stop me? I'm not you, obviously. You're incredible and poetic and I'm just a chubby dude who can kinda play guitar and is mediocre at writing. You're a modern Mozart and I'm the Meggelan or whatever. I can't even write, why am I writing this?

My mind thinks of melodies to turn into songs, but I wish my mind thought of you.

Why do you even like me? You write all of these wonderful things about me and I can't even see why. I'm nothing, boring, awful. You hold me close and act as if I'm not a terrible person. I sing and learn songs that remind me of you, I bet my guitar is tired of it.

My fingers slide across the neck of my guitar, but I wish my hands were sliding across your body. 

Wrapping my arms around you and leaning against you, watching dumb videos. Little kisses, small talk. I don't see why you enjoy this type of activity with me. I try, I really do, to see myself as you see me. I try very hard to not hate my every breath, but it's difficult. Everything is difficult. I can't even remember what I've written for lyrics but I know they're about you.

Lyrics spill from my lips, but I wish that they were spilling "I love you".

I wish you were here. I wish you were beside me. I wish the rest of the world knew about us and would accept us. 

I wish. I wish. I wish.

I wish for you, not the world. Because you, quite honestly, are much better.

I wish you could see that.


End file.
